Starving
by twistedlittlespunk
Summary: An accident leaves Beca wanting more. She needs to tell Chloe how she feels, will her Bella cohorts be able to help? Silly one-shot, rated M for language and smut.


_**Hi guys! Had this stuck in my head after having 'Starving' on repeat for the last few days. My girlfriend is ready to kill me BUT I did get a good story out of it so hope you enjoy :) As if it needs to be said I do not own Pitch Perfect 1 or 2 nor do I own 'Starving'. Enjoy!**_

Beca and Chloe had become inseparable since the night of the campfire at Aubrey's "getaway retreat". Beca had recently broken up with Jesse and while Chloe knew she didn't necessarily need to be consoled, she was keeping an eye on her every chance she got. The brunette made it easy though, she had become much more open about holding Chloe's hand at random times and even initiated getting close when they laid in bed to watch movies. One night specifically Chloe was shocked when Beca laid her head on the taller girl's shoulder, entwining their hands as she did. Lovingly, Chloe bent her head to kiss the tip of Beca's nose (which she had done in the past, mostly to mess with her) but this time fate had other plans. At the moment Chloe was about to kiss the younger girl's nose, Beca craned her head up at her to ask a question. Before words could come out of her mouth, their lips connected briefly. They froze immediately, both embarrassed by what had happened. Beca immediately let go of Chloe's hand and scooted over a few inches. Chloe was visibly shaken by the kiss and even more so when she saw how red Beca's face had become. It was an odd circumstance for them to be in, as they had only ever been friends.

"Becs I am so sorry I didn't know you were going to move!" Chloe was all but hysterical, worried she had just made Beca put up all the walls she had worked so hard to dismantle. Beca's silence was practically infuriating as the redhead waited for some sort of answer. Beca shifted in her place and opened her mouth to speak.

"It's okay, I just remembered that I have a paper due tomorrow though so I'm gonna go okay?" Before Chloe had time to answer Beca crawled over her and left the room, silently walking to her own. Chloe couldn't stop the tears from falling, scared she had just lost her best friend and the woman she had grown to fall in love with. It wasn't easy at first, Chloe had to fight with herself over the younger girl. Aubrey knew it had to be love right away, the fiery redhead had grown too obsessed too fast. It's not that Chloe was concerned about coming out or explaining her sexuality, it was more so that she wanted to make sure what she felt for Beca was because she loved her and not that she was just attracted to her or even that it was just a mentor/mentee thing. It took time for Beca to grow into who she was today and there was no denying for Chloe that she was in love with the person Beca was now. She crawled up into a ball and covered herself in covers, letting sleep consume her tired and aching body.

Beca walked to her room that she shared with Emily as fast as she could. Her lips were still tingling and she couldn't understand why. She knew for a while that she had always been attracted to Chloe. It was there the first time they met, and it had grown into a full grown infatuation fast. She had never thought Chloe reciprocated those feelings though so she shoved them down and settled for Jesse. He was a nice enough guy and she didn't mind hanging out with him but she always saw him as more of a friend than anything. Opening the door to her room her eyes immediately fell upon Emily looking at her mixing equipment. The younger brunette jumped up at the sound of the door being opened and squeaked as she ran to her side of the room.

"I'm so sorry I totally wasn't touching anything I swear I was just looking!" her face was almost pale white with fear. Beca would normally laugh at that, but she wasn't in the mood to laugh right now.

"I don't care." She huffed, falling face first onto her own bed. She grunted and covered her head, trying to think of how she could fix this. She realized she probably shouldn't have just walked out on something that truly was an accident, she saw Chloe's face and she was just as embarrassed as Beca was. It was unfair and she wanted nothing more than to go back in and apologize but her wounded ego pulled her heart strings and kept them tied to her bed.

"Chloe and I accidentally kissed." Beca said, face still smooshed into her pillow. Emily could only hear "Chloe" something along the lines of "achingly" and "pissed".

"Huh?" She sat up to the edge of her bed, poking her head out to signal she was straining to hear Beca. The older girl let out a loud "UGH" and rolled back over, now on her back. She refused to look at Emily and stared straight ahead at the ceiling.

"Chloe and I accidentally kissed." Emily jumped up at the confession, a loud "What!" exclaiming from her lips. She took the few steps to Beca's bed and sat right down, bouncing Beca from her comfortable position.

"Did you actually kiss and you're saying it was an accident or did you like, really accidentally swap spit?" Beca made the executive decision in that moment to push her annoying counterpart off her bed. As Emily landed with a shriek and a thump, Beca began to explain.

"We were laying in her bed and I guess she went to, like, kiss my nose or whatever and I went to ask her if the movie was close to being done and when I looked up she went down and forward and BAM! Her lips touched mine. Junk, I can't stop replaying it. Like, it was so brief dude but so like, I don't even know how to explain it." She was sitting up at this point, her hands moving around wildly before finding purchase on her head. It was evident she was bent out of shape over the events and Emily did her best to console her mentor and friend.

"I thought you, ya know," she made wild, inappropriate gestures in the air, "you wanted to be with Chloe? Wasn't that the whole thing we talked about at the camp out?" Beca was beet red again, imagining Chloe naked in the shower like when they first met. Her and Emily had shared a private moment at the campout when they were working on a few songs, and Beca recalled confessing having feelings for Chloe. She made Emily swear she wouldn't tell a soul, and Emily had kept her word.

"Ew dude not like that," she thought about it for a moment and while yes, it WAS like that, Emily didn't need to know the details, "I want to be with Chloe like, her uh, girlfriend. You know? Like take her out on dates and buy her things and um, kiss her?" Emily stifled a laugh. She had never seen Beca so unsure of herself.

"Why don't you tell her with a song?" Emily asked, thinking it was a great idea, but Beca remained straight-faced.

"I don't write songs, Junk. I mix two already written songs together and make something new. I don't want to be all lame about it. I have to fix this, I can't keep being just friends with her." Appreciating her honesty, Emily put herself out on a limb with the older girl.

"I could write it for you. You could write the music and perform it for her. She would love it." Her face had lit up almost as bright as Chloe's 1000-watt smile. Beca considered it for a moment, skeptical that Emily would be so helpful when Beca kicked her ass on the daily for Bellas practice and even more skeptical that it would work.

"I dunno, you don't think that's kinda lame? What if she wants to forget this all happened? What if talking about it makes it worse?" The fear was evident on her face and the younger girl could feel for her, she stood up and sat next to Beca again, this time a friendly hand landing on her shoulder.

"It's Chloe, Beca. She loves cheesy stuff. And if I'm totes being honest she's got a lady toner for you to no extent. We've totally all been betting on how long this- uh, actually never mind. Anyway, let's do it." Beca agreed to the plan and spent the rest of her day holed up in her room working on mixes. The replay of the slight kiss still running rampant in her mind.

The next day, Chloe came downstairs later than she normally did. She was still in her pajamas and her hair un-brushed. By this time the girls had all figured out what happened thanks to the planning of Beca's big reveal and at the sight of Chloe they all hushed. Beca could barely make eye contact. She was never able to lie to Chloe, and she didn't want to ruin this. The plan was for the girls to go out on Friday to their favorite bar where artists could share their works at free will, and Stacie and Amy would nominate Beca to sing a song. From there, Beca would perform the song that Emily and her had been working on and the redhead would swoon for Beca right there and then and hopefully leave together for what Amy calls "More fun than Dingoes in heat".

"Hey Chlo!" Stacie called out. Chloe only waived in her direction and grabbed a white Styrofoam container of Chinese leftovers. She stopped for a fork, a bottle of water, and went back upstairs. Stacie noticed that her eyes were puffy and red, a knowing sign she had been crying. The secrets were killing them all but if it meant getting the two girls together they would suffer for a bit longer. They only hoped that Chloe could forgive them after the fact. The girls went on with their day but Stacie knew she had to distract Chloe with something, she decided to have her space for a few hours and then would invite her for lunch at their favorite place.

While Emily and Beca worked on their song, Stacie took a still distressed Chloe out to lunch to help her feel better. Stacie had already keyed Aubrey in on what was going on so nothing came as a surprise to anyone. She knew Chloe would reach out to Aubrey first and she beat her to the punch, Aubrey did her best to ignore her best friend but it was hard. She promised the co-captain that she would call her as soon as she was free, she just didn't know when that would be because work was so busy.

"Thanks for taking me out today, Stacie. I really needed this. Aubrey is so busy and barely has time for me anymore" Stacie only smiled in response, eating her hamburger and letting Chloe take the lead in the conversation.

"I accidentally kissed Beca." Stacie feigned surprise.

"Wow, what? How'd that happen?" She continued to eat as Chloe told the story.

"It was a total accident Stace, I swear! I leaned down to kiss her nose because it's so cute when she squirms cuz you know how Beca hates affection. And she looked up at me right as I went in and I felt our lips connect before I could even stop myself! Beca totes freaked and left with barely looking at me. I think I accidentally ruined our friendship." Her slumped over demeanor almost crushed Stacie. She hated seeing her friend like this, and almost worse, she hated knowing Beca was a torn up mess about the situation as well.

"It's been a few days hasn't it? Have you guys talked?" Stacie put her burger down and wiped her hands on the soft paper napkin, opting for the personal touch of a concerned face and a hand on Chloe's to calm her. She knew this would last long, she just hoped it all worked out in the end.

"Not really, just like a 'Hi' here and there. It's killing me. Also, is it totes terrible that I really want to kiss her? I see her sulking around and all I can think about is how bad I want to make it better and kiss those pouty lips." Chloe blushed at the confession but Stacie knew how it was. She had pined over Aubrey for at least a year before the blonde even accepted to begin acknowledging she had feelings for her too.

"I think you should let it take its course. There's nothing that you and Beca have been through that you haven't overcome. You two are strong and even if a relationship doesn't come of this, you still have your friendship. We all have each other's backs always, I mean we are Bellas for goodness sake!" The words helped the rattled brain in Chloe's head to relax. Stacie was right, her and Beca could get through anything, even this. Feeling not so stressed anymore, the two girls ate the rest of their meal and talked all things fashion, choreography, and who was sleeping with whom. After being out for about an hour and a half the two girls decided it was time to go back to the house and possibly start working on some new choreography for the incoming Bellas. Chloe mentioned they would need Emily's help with certain aspects of the new group so when they got to the house Chloe went straight for the stairs to grab Emily. Stacie tried to divert the situation best she could, knowing that Beca and Emily would be upstairs working on the song.

"Oh um, hey Chloe! I was wondering what Aubrey's favorite stone is?" Chloe stopped at the second step and turned around, thinking hard.

"I don't think she has one to be honest. I know she has a favorite color though, so maybe you could get her one that's like a light blue or green?" Chloe knew Aubrey in and out, they had been best friends for years and she thought it endearing that someone finally was able to get through her thick skin and make her fall in love. She was happy that her and Stacie had each other, in fact you could say she was almost jealous. Not in a malicious way of course, she would never do anything to harm their relationship; she just wanted what they had, friendship, love, sex, honesty, fun. She wanted all that and more with Beca but the younger girl was too stubborn to see or acknowledge Chloe's feelings for her and it didn't seem like she was ready for it either. The whole mess got Chloe upset again, excusing herself from the room as she walked upstairs and back into her and Aubrey's once-shared room. Stacie breathed a sigh of relief, though it pained her to see Chloe upset. She bounded up the stairs, her breasts bouncing around in her tank top which got her to giggle. It was something Aubrey used to yell at her about every day when they rehearsed. She found out of course it was because it distracted the blonde bombshell, but nonetheless it was still funny to her. She knocked three times on Beca and Emily's door, being granted access with a grunt from Beca.

"Hey guys, any progress on this?" Emily and Beca were sat next to each other at Beca's work desk, screens illuminated and paper and pencil in hand. Emily held up 5 fingers and with each passing second she put a finger down. Once the 5th digit disappeared into her fist, the two brunettes turned around in their chairs and gave Stacie a smile.

"It just finished downloading and Beca has the lyrics. Want to hear it?" Emily offered, though Beca was not having any pre-show exposés.

"She can wait until tonight like everyone else. How's Chloe?" That was what was important to Beca now, not anyone hearing the song. Stacie's smile faltered a bit.

"She's a little hung up on you, Mitchell. She wants to make things right with you two and I think she's willing to just be friends if it means she gets to keep you." Beca frowned. She didn't want to be just friends with Chloe anymore. She wanted the good and the bad times with her, she wanted to kiss her and hold her and take her out on dates. She wanted to be open about who she was and who she loved. She hated being away from Chloe like this and lying, it practically broke her heart. Tonight couldn't come fast enough, she wanted to get this over with and tell Chloe the truth. She was nervous but she was ready, she only hoped that tonight would go as planned.

For the rest of the evening the girls ignored the elephant in the house. Chloe was texting Aubrey all afternoon in her room and Beca had decided to take a power nap for as long as she could. Emily, Amy, Stacie, Jessica and Denise were playing Mario Kart and Lily and CR were playing Dominoes. The whole house was busy being busy, trying to keep to themselves about the events that were to transpire later in the evening. No one talked to Chloe or Beca for the entire evening, which in normal circumstances wouldn't be weird. Chloe and Beca, nine times out of ten, were doing something together. Whether it was something Bellas related or out to eat or just hanging out watching TV or even studying. The Bellas knew they were doing the right thing by helping the two girls get together, it was just testing their relationship as friends and teammates.

After eating a very quiet dinner together the girls in the house went to go get ready. It was already after eight so they knew the stage was open to singers and poets alike, hoping the queue wouldn't be too long to get Beca in. Stacie had mentioned she could use her "Personality" to push Beca to the top, and Amy just scoffed.

"A twig bitch like you ain't got nothin' on me." The group laughed at the usual antics of their friends and got dressed, taking turns in the bathroom to do their makeup. Chloe had yet to come downstairs, though she had never missed a Friday night with the girls so they safely (and correctly) assumed she was just getting ready alone. Beca and Emily were in their room going over the song one more time as they got ready. Emily opting for a red dress and black leather jacket. As she did her makeup in the stand alone mirror, Beca was still rummaging through her drawers.

"I have no clue what to wear." She was standing in her black lacey boy short underwear and matching black lace bra. Normally she wouldn't bother but there was something about matching undergarments that made any girl feel sexy. Three years ago she wouldn't be caught dead half naked in front of someone she wasn't being intimate with, but she learned quickly there was really no escaping that when you were a Bella, or if you were friends with Chloe Beale.

"Wear something that makes you confident." Emily suggested, pulling her hair into a classy bun. It gave Beca an idea. She searched through their shared closet and found her favorite pair of jeans, a maroon button up she bought at a garage sale, and a grey vest. It was the closest thing to what she was wearing when her and Chloe first met. She remembered the day fondly, Chloe and Aubrey were trying to get recruits to audition and Aubrey had been such a bitch to her. Chloe was wearing a blue and grey plaid dress that Beca remembers thinking accentuated her eyes and her curves deliciously. Feeling a tad more confident that she picked the right outfit, Beca began her simple make up routine. A touch of foundation, a touch of blush, mascara, eyeliner, and a bit of eyeshadow for a complete but subtle smoky-eye look.

"You look bangin!" Emily awkwardly expressed, a sweet side smile plastered on her face. Beca chuckled at the young soon-to-be co-captain of the Bellas.

"Thanks Junk, you look good too. Ready?" The pair walked out and were met with expectant eyes as they came down the stairs. Beca's eyes scanned Chloe from top to bottom, almost losing her breath. She was wearing black heels with black skinny jeans ripped at the knees. Her shirt was black and white stripped, hugging her curves nicely with a grey blazer to keep her warm in the chilly weather. Chloe was staring hard at Beca, noticing that she was also taking her time to check out the redhead. The blush started from the bottom of her ears and covered her whole face, hoping Beca didn't see that. She did of course, and it caused her to smile and blush right back. Emily's hand on her wrist brought her back to the moment, Chloe still smiling at her.

"Hey." Her voice was almost angelic, Beca hadn't talked to Chloe in days and it had killed her. She had to keep this up just a bit longer and she would know everything.

"Hey Chlo, you look nice." She meant it. She meant a lot more than that. Stacie carefully interrupted with shot glasses for everyone, the girls taking a shot and then making their way to the bar. Chloe and Beca still kept their distance, but they made eye contact every few minutes. Chloe wanted to grab the younger girl and smack the silly out of her. She wanted to hold her close to her body and kiss her. She wanted to run her hands through brunette locks and entwine their bodies together. She wanted everything with Beca, and she'd be damned if she let her go.

As they got to the bar the girls all got drinks immediately. Everyone knew what was at stake tonight, so everyone just a bit on edge. Chloe noticed Emily and Beca had been unusually close lately, thinking it was a mentor thing she still couldn't help the twang of jealousy roll through her. She stayed close to Stacie throughout the night as the girls danced and drank. Around 10PM, an emcee stood on stage and asked the crowd to quiet down.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" The crowd cheered.

"Great! I have some exciting news for everyone. Just like every Friday night, we're joined by world championship winners, the Barden Bellas! Now we've heard from a few of them over the weeks but for the first time we'd like to introduce a very special guest, Ms. Beca Mitchell!" The Bellas cheered louder than anyone in the club, Chloe dumbfounded and confused. Beca hated performing alone, so why in the hell was she going up there? Chloe's eyes followed Beca to the stage and watched as she handed a USB drive to the DJ. The Bella's took their place upfront, Stacie making sure Chloe had all the view in the world.

"Uh, hey everyone. So I'm Beca, I'm a co-captain of the Barden Bellas," the crowd cheered again, "and I'm going to sing a song that my friend Junk, uh Emily Junk, helped me with. It's about a girl I really like, and some crazy stuff has happened lately and I just need to get this out. So, uh, enjoy." Chloe was wide eyed at Beca and Emily, exchanging confusing looks with sheer surprise. Emily wouldn't say anything to Chloe until she heard the song. The first few beats played and the crowd quieted. Chloe's favorite sound, Beca's voice, filled the venue.

 _You know just what to say  
Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away  
But I can't move my feet  
The more that I know you, the more I want to  
Something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

The beat picked up as she hit the chorus, making eye contact with the gorgeous redhead in the front of the room.

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

 _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

Beca was confident her point was coming across as the face staring back at her had lit up like a Christmas tree.

 _You know just how to make my heart beat faster  
Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster  
You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees  
Yeah, something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday, ye-eah  
So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah_

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

 _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

 _You, yeah, till I tasted you  
(I didn't know that I-I didn't know that I-till I tasted you)  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na  
The more that I know you, the more I want to  
Something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday_

The crowd went absolutely wild as the song ended and Beca was reduced to a heavy-breathing mess. The DJ gave her the USB drive back and she walked off stage, still followed by cheers and whooping noises. Chloe raced her way through the crowd to face Beca, the Bellas behind her.

"Beca!" she practically had to scream over the music now playing again. Beca looked up and got caught by wild blue eyes staring at her, searching her face for answers.

"Was that, was that about me and our kiss?" She had to come closer to Beca so the brunette could hear her. The brunette couldn't trust her words, so she just nodded. Time froze in that moment, everyone dissipated into thin air, and Chloe's nimble hands made their way to Beca's face. She stroked her thumb across her cheek before pulling her into a mind-numbing kiss. Though the other girls were hooting and hollering, neither Beca nor Chloe could comprehend anything other than their kiss. Beca had wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist at this point, their bodies almost flush together. Chloe was the first to pull away to breathe, smiling uncontrollably.

"You are amazing, Beca Mitchell. I want you, all of you." Emily had overheard and pumped her fist in the air, a loud "Yes!" following. Chloe hid her head in the crook of Beca's neck, placing small kisses as Beca shooed everyone away.

"Do you want to go back to the house so we can talk?" Chloe didn't answer but the younger girl could feel her nod in response. She escorted Chloe out of the bar and back to the house, neither woman talking along the way. As they got in the door, Chloe pushed Beca against the solid frame, a breath escaping her mouth loudly.

"Do you want to kiss me again?" She asked, her breath hot on Beca's neck. Beca's senses were overwhelmed by Chloe. She was all she could feel, see, hear, smell, touch. Beca touched Chloe's arm softly, igniting goosebumps to form up and down her body. She cupped her neck and brought her nose to nose, searching her dark eyes for an answer to the only question she wanted to ask.

"Do you want me the way I want you, Chloe?" Instead of words, lips were parted by pale fingers and then met with a soft kiss. Chloe wanted Beca more than she wanted anything. She kissed her again, pinning her down harder and kissing her with more fervor. She wanted to devour Beca Mitchell right here, right now. Beca's hands wandered over the smooth fabric of Chloe's coat, feeling her way around her body. Her hands found a nice resting place in the belt loops of her jeans, she pulled her closer, causing Chloe to thrust forward with a moan. Beca froze, that sound was heavenly. Her eyes shot open and she was met with the intense stare of crystal blue eyes, hooded and round with lust. In a swift motion, Beca had slipped her hands in Chloe's coat and up her torso to her shoulders, effectively pulling it off and throwing it to the side. Her intent was not to get Chloe naked as fast as possible, but the coat was too much. Chloe followed suit with Beca's vest, throwing it right on top of the discarded coat. Chloe took a good, long, hard look at Beca and smiled.

"I saw you tonight in this outfit and it reminded me of the first time we met. You looked so hot I wanted to ask you out right there at the sign-up table. You got on stage tonight and I swear I could feel my heart ache for you again- I've been aching for you for years Beca." The words sobered the brunette. They came here to talk and she was happy to do so, she had just gotten lost in the kissing.

"I've always wanted you, Chloe. I never knew how to tell you and maybe that's my fault, but I've always wanted to make you mine. You are so gorgeous and talented and sweet and caring. You were the only person who was willing to work with me in the beginning. You were the one who worked so hard to get to know the real me and made me feel like I was part of this group. Throughout it all, Chloe, you've always been it." Chloe was close to tears, finally hearing how Beca felt about her. She took her hand and led her to the kitchen, where she told Beca to hold on. Beca jumped up on the granite countertop and watched Chloe pour them drinks. When she turned around, she stopped mid-step and took another look at Beca.

"You're really hot, Becs. Good thing I got us drinks! Want to go to my room? I know the girls aren't here but you owe me some explanations and I don't want to chance them coming home in the middle of our heart-to-heart. Beca agreed and hopped down, taking her drink and following Chloe upstairs. The redhead turned on the radio and sat down, pulling Beca with her.

"So Emily helped write that song huh?" Beca blushed, doing her best to masquerade it as she took a sip of her mixed drink.

"You know I'm no good with words. I told her what happened and she wanted to help. I wanted to tell you how I felt and she put words to my feelings. I laid the track, she wrote the words, and then I bared it all on that stupid stage." Chloe was immediately grateful to the Freshman, it's possible that without her Beca may never have told Chloe how she felt.

"I'm really glad you did, Beca. I was so scared I had lost my best friend after what happened." Beca sighed and put her hand on Chloe's knee, feeling the skin on skin contact from the hole in her jeans made her heart race

"You could never lose me, Chlo. I'm yours, if you want me." With the words finally being said, Chloe sat her drink down and pulled Beca into a long, somewhat awkwardly positioned hug.

"I want you more than anything." And just like that, the two were kissing again. This kiss was calmer, more romantic than the mess of before. Beca's hands roamed Chloe's body and Chloe's tongue began exploring with access from Beca. The kiss deepened as Chloe pushed Beca down, straddling her and fisting her hands in her shirt, pulling them closer together. Chloe's slender body slid down the younger girl and Beca's hands grabbed her ass, eliciting a moan from Chloe. There was that sound again, it switched something inside of Beca. A hunger that had been dormant for so long. Sliding her hands from Chloe's ass up her back, Beca pulled her striped shirt off of her and was graced with the sight of Chloe clad in a red, slightly bedazzled bra. Evening the playing field, Chloe insisted on taking off Beca's shirt as well, not waiting for permission. The two rolled around in bed, fumbling with bra straps and shirts and covers, giggling the entire time. Once clothes were out of the way, Chloe began caressing every inch of Beca's body, up and down. Every partner Chloe had ever had paled in comparison to the way Beca felt beneath her. She began placing open kisses on Beca's neck, then down her chest, sliding slightly to the right as she took an already hardened nipple into her mouth. It was Beca's turn to moan, and Chloe loved the sound of it. She flicked her tongue over her nipple before biting ever so slightly down, making Beca squirm.

Chloe made her way to Beca's other, not forgotten, nipple, again already hard for her. She sucked on it hard, making Beca arch her back and pushing her breast further into Chloe. She was loving this. She kissed down Beca's toned stomach, leaving small hickeys here and there for her viewing pleasure later on. Finally reaching the beginning of her thighs, Chloe sat up on her knees and raked her fingers up and down Beca's legs.

"Fuck Chlo!" the movement effective, as the tingling from her nails made Beca's legs spread enough to give access to what Chloe was looking for. She settled down on her stomach, grabbing Beca's thighs and spreading her open.

"Jesus Beca, you are so fucking wet for me. Look at how pretty your pussy is!" Beca whined, she didn't want Chloe to take her time. She wanted to feel her on her and inside of her. She wanted Chloe to take her entire body and do whatever the hell she pleased with it.

"Chloe please, please fucking touch me." Chloe giggled.

"Are you begging, Beca Mitchell?" Chloe bit down on her inner thigh, leaving an imprint of her teeth. She kissed a few more spots before finally, ever so lightly, licking up Beca's folds. Her body immediately jumped at the contact.

"Jesus Christ!" Beca thrusted her hips into Chloe's face, her body begging for more. Chloe ran her tongue over every centimeter of Beca's center, taking in her sweet taste and smell, delving deep into her folds and drinking in her lustful moans. When Chloe decided she was wet enough, she slipped a finger into Beca, reveling in the feeling of the woman taking her in. Beca gasped at the feeling of Chloe inside her, immediately needing more. As if the redhead could hear her thoughts, she entered another finger, her mouth busy at work on Beca's clit. She stroked her clit with her tongue over and over, pumping her fingers inside the brunette simultaneously. The feeling of giving pleasure was overwhelming, and before long Beca was crying out, ready to be released.

"Chloe, I'm coming!" Beca's body convulsed, her back arching as Chloe gave her all in the final moments of the crashing wave of pleasure. Beca's fingers entwined roughly in red locks of hair, her breathing rough and ragged. She stilled, trying to catch her breath as Chloe slowly pulled away. Chloe wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and crawled her way up, kissing Beca as they met.

"Holy shit, that was, amazing." Beca could barely speak, her body still on fire. Chloe cuddled close to the shorter woman, clinging on to every piece of her body that she could. This is what she wanted to do for the rest of her time on Earth, be with Beca Mitchell. As they lay there in silence, their breathing slowed and though they had every intention to go again, the two girls found themselves falling asleep. After sleep consumed them, the other Bellas had come home. Not knowing what had transpired, Emily slowly opened the door to Chloe's room, seeing two very naked co-captains wrapped up in each other, asleep. She covered her mouth and slowly shut the door, as to not make a sound. She ran downstairs where the rest of the girls were waiting patiently.

"Well, it DEFINITELY worked. I don't think we'll see either one of them for a while. They're a little…busy." Stacie smiled wide because she knew just how busy they were going to get. The good news? No one would bother her about her sex life with Aubrey anymore. With everyone happy and all things fixed in the house, the girls went to their rooms and everyone slept better than they had all week.


End file.
